Storage of Nationalistic Ideas
by historiafan8763
Summary: All of my one shots of hetalia! Expect many adventures varying in tone, dark to fluffy! T because of some use of language(no thanks to Romano and a few others.) Please enjoy! Now with Yugotalia!
1. As feet lift into the air

Storage of Nationalistic Ideas

As Feet Lift into the Air

The air was heavy with tension as the crowd filled up the plaza. At the center of the plaza was a wooden device that seemed to emit a deadly aura as it whispered to the air. Their faces were grim as they whispered darkly among to themselves. Then the whispers grew silent as an executioner lead a line of bedraggled, filthy people toward the center of the plaza. The people that were being led all had fear in their eyes, some being old and wrinkled, while others had not even matured fully yet. The line stood at the center. Then they were lifted into the air as their cries died in their throats.

The villagers cheered then, with all of their savage glee unleashing into the macabre atmosphere. There was only one who was silent, and it was a child. A child with cold unwavering blue eyes that seemed to be filled with hate, but the hate was not for the dead. With the cheers behind hik, he walked away with his cape fluttering behind him.

As he walked away, a single shining drop fell to the ground. It quickly turned blood red, staining the ground.

* * *

_Okay, here is an apology for the guys out there for abandoning my hidden magic fic! Somebody suggested to me that I should write the chapters to how the nations lost their magic. So here's my explanation. The European nations heavily persecuted magic back then, even reaching America in that craze. The witch hunts as they were called were brutal. They killed a lot of people, the number reaching into a total of 35,000. So in that period the nations that did these witch hunts would have lost all of their magic. When, that craze disappeared, some nations like England, Norway, and Romania got their magic back. However, for some nations, the witch hunt stopped because nobody dabbled or believed in magic much. So those nations forgot about their magic and how to use it. _

_Now Asia is a different case. There weren't persecutons like in Europe, they just simply faded due to all of the modern ideas and religions by the westeners. However, a lot of people in Asia still have these beliefs that bases off of shamanism. For example, Koreans don't sleep with their head at the direction of north because that is the way for ghosts. Japan may be another case because it's canon that he can't see the mythical beasts that England could. Now I might be wrong about this, please correct me if I'm wrong, but I read a book about Japan that they really don't believe in much religion, but tend to do their traditional practices like the tengu gate, not because they believe in those myths, but simply due to the fact that it's tradition. _

_Now final author's note. This collection of ideas is my apology for abandoning my fic and writer's block. I will write EVERYTHING that my mind has conjued up with, so no constistency here whatsoever. It can litterally go to a fluffy crack one shot to a dark angsty gore filled poem. Also, for the time being, I'm going to write allof my multichapter fic ideas here too. So I guess ther is some constistency then...( great, I just contradicted myself.)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Please R&R! And a virtual cookie and a shoutout to whoever guesses who's the kid wih the blue eyes and cape. _

_Hasta la Pasta!_


	2. DYK:You don't fuck around with(1)

Storage of Nationalistic Ideas

DYK:You don't fuck around with (1)

I don't own hetalia.

* * *

_**DID YOU KNOW: THE CANADIAN SOLDIERS WERE AWESOME IN BATTLE IN WORLD WAR 2.**_

"Um, Germany? Can you help me with something for a moment?"

"A-ah, Canada. Ja, of course!"

America watched Germany almost scurrying off to help Canada as he ate his 56th hamburger of the day. It was really unlike the nation to acttually get afraid of something, but he always acted just a tad bit nervous whenever he noticed Canada was around. So he decided to ask the nation in question firsthand.

* * *

"Yo, Germany!"

"Vhat is it now America?"

"Why do you always get so nervous around Canadia?"

"...Have you seen your brother fight during Vorld Var two?"

"Nope, wait he was in the allies too?!"

"Ja..."

"That's awesome! I'll have to ask him about that! So what happened then?"

"..."

* * *

(Germany's flashback)

Bullets were flying everywhere among the demolished buildings. Germany cursed as he assessed the battle circumstance. It was horrible. Somehow, the allies have gotten themselves a new member, and was currently pushing his forces back. He saw past through the dusty rubble to see two figures. One was familiar, almost sickeningly so, and one was foreign.

"So, what do you think about the war now, kraut?" England was sneering on his pale and worn face. The war had taken a big toll on him.

"Nein! I refuse to accept defeat!" With that Germany surged forward with his gun only to be stopped short by the unfamiliar person aiming a pistol straight at him. His violet eyes were coldly glinting behind his glasses with his mouth in a thin line.

"You lose this battle, Germany. Now you will pull back your forces," His voice was quiet, but it carried a razor of steel as it cut through the surrounding air.

"... or it's game over. For you."

* * *

"...And that is what happened back then." Germany have finished his story as he opened his eyes.

"Now do you understa-America? America, where are you?"

America was found an hour later hiding in a speech podium muttering to himself.

Poor him. He was going to get his mind raped even more after this.

* * *

_Guess who's the next character! Oh yeah, somebody got it right that it was Holy Roman Empire in the last part, but it was a guest so I don't know who it was. _

_You still get a cookie though, whoever you are! ^^_

_Requests are allowed for who I should do next time! I already have part 2,3 figured out! (Poor America...XD)_

_Anyway, c ya later! Please R&R!_


	3. Alert! New characters introduced!(1)

Storage of Nationalistic ideas

Alert! New characters introduced!

I don't own hetalia or the new characters. They belong to their respective owners. The new characters belong to Tix91. Go check it out!

* * *

It was another peaceful day, with the sunshine lazily shining down on the bright green grass. Janez was enjoying this as he sat on a chair in his backyard reading a book while slowly sipping wine. It was one of his precious dayoffs when he can just relax without all of his busy paperwork. He had been quite busy lately with the economic recession and frankly, the situation didn't look too good. So, this rest was a well-needed respite for him.

"**BOOM! CRASH!**"

Well, Janez really wasn't the luckiest nation aroud when it came to karma. A huge ass jeep came bursting through the fence and the backyard and came to a standstill in front of him. Janez almost threw his chair at the car when he saw who exactly was riding in the car.

"Dražen! What do you think you're doing in _my_ backyard! I thought I had enough reasons to stop you from going to the EU already!"

"Hmph, then go ahead and cry to the EU already. You always do that."

"You selfish bastard! You broke into my backyard! Do you know how much that fence cost?! Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Tch, look at the calender lately?"

"Eh?"

"June 3rd, you idiot, June 3rd."

"Oh... Right."

"So are you gonna get in or not? I don't have all day."

"Fine..." Yes, it was that day of the year. When everyone put aside their feelings of mutual hatred toward one another and got to celebrate and reconcile.

June 3rd, the fall of Yugoslavia.

Epilogue:

"You know that you still have to fix my fence, right?"

"Shut up about your goddamn fence! You can afford it yourself."

"Bastard."

* * *

_For those who were to lazy to check out Tix91, these guys are the one and only characters from Yugotalia! For those who know Yugotalia, I present you this fic. _

_Honestly, Yugotalia needs more love. I found about it 3 days ago and I've completely obsessed with it. So I decided to write this chpter for those guys! Don't worry, they will appear again multiple times throughout the story and of course with more characters from the fan made series. Janez is Slovenia, and Dražen is Croatia. _

_Of course, don't forget to rate and review!_

_C ya later!_


	4. A Yugotalian Adventure(2)

Storage of Nationalistic Ideas

The Yugotalian Day part .2

In which Slovenia does drunk but safe driving.

I don't own Hetalia nor Yugotalia. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Now to everyone who knew Enis, it wasn't a secret that the nation preferred to slack off rather than work. That was what he was doing now, lounging on a brick wall with a cigartette dangling at the corner of his mouth. At least, that was what he was doing until a washing board collided onto his head.

"Idiot husband!" Of course, it was Idriza.

"What are you doing here when the others are going to come here soon?! Come on you're going to help me find Srpska!"

"Do we have to get the brat along with us, ba?"

"If I have to lug you around, then you get to have him."

Pwned.

However, luck was trying to be a troll to everybody that day it seemed. Out of nowhere, a speeding car had stopped right in front of them without a screech, which should have been impossible considering the speed of the car. And it was apparent to who was driving the car as soon as it stopped.

"See, I can drive faster than you can and still not be a hazard to humanity."

"...I am never letting you drive ever again."

"Oh come on, Italy is WAY faster than I am. Besides I didn't crash into anything unlike a **certain** nation I know."

"I don't care, You are not driving in MY car, expecially when you are drunk."

"I'm not drunk! I can outdrink you anytime I might add!"

"Whatever, shorty."

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT EITHER!"

Herzegovina did a cough and both of them turned around.

"Oh pozdravi, Idriza. Sorry about that arguement we had there."

"Why are you driving anyway?"

"Well..."

* * *

_(flashback)_

"Hey, Croatia why the new car? I thought you didn't like to spend money on these things."

"..."

"Croatia?"

"DIE SERBIA DIE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WE'RE ON A ROAD!"

* * *

"...And that's what happened."

Croatia was covered in gloom on the backseat of the car when the story was over. "My car... Serbia..."

"Anyway," Slovenia hastily switched topics as the couple got on the car."Where's Srpska?"

"He's probably off somewhere hiding, or gone off to 'daddy' Serbia or whatever." Bosnia mentioned offhandedly as he sat beside Slovenia. Croatia, however, started to glow when he heard the word Serbia.

"Oh shouldn't we try to find him then?" Slovenia said worriedly, not noticing a dark cloud of anger behind him.

"...Go."

"Hmm?"

"LEAVE THE DAMN SERBIAN BRAT AND GIVE ME THE WHEEL I'M DRIVING!"

And that is how Bosnia's house almost got a car shaped imprint on the wall and Croatia was banned from driving that day.

* * *

_Yeah, another update and Yugotalia! Oh how I loves it. By the way, the event I'm referring to is a yugotalian strip. _

_I would post the link but the site is being a huge asshole to me. So I'll just say where I got it from. It's on TayaChan1's photobucket. Hope you guys find it!_

_As always please R&R!_


End file.
